Stood Up
by Halfsan
Summary: -Oneshot- Elise is upset that her husband has once again ditched her for Dan, but it all changes when she runs into a familiar stranger. Secretshipping.


**I have dubbed myself the Secretshipping fanfic fairy. I am the only person who writes for this pairing, apparently. oTL**

* * *

Elise had been looking forward to this day for weeks now. It was her birthday after all, but that wasn't the only reason she was so excited. Chris had surprised her by making reservations at a fancy restaurant. The best part was that the place had a dance hall, and that was enough to have her marking off the days on the calendar with anticipation. Anyone who knew Elise knew she loved dancing, but she never got to partake in the event due to her hectic _work schedule._.. but she wouldn't miss this for the world.

Every second Elise spent on her hair, makeup, and wardrobe were carefully considered, as she wanted this night to be as perfect as possible. Rarely did she ever get to spend time with her own husband, and she grew more and more excited at the thought of actually getting to dance with him. The dance contest they had entered some months ago, didn't really count, seeing as how Chris wasn't able to last until the end. Not to mention that was all just a competition. Nothing romantic about it at all. Tonight would be different.

Elise had a very simple yet very pretty light blue sleeveless dress that she chose to wear for this occasion. It fit her just right and the skirt came down to her knees. For a bit of added flare, she tied a dark purple scarf around her waist as a makeshift sash. Her makeup simply consisted of eyeliner, mascara, and a light dusting of purple eye shadow. Elise had her hair curled with huge ringlets framing her face and a few Forget-Me-Not hairpins. Chris soon emerged, donned in a nice, wrinkle-free blue suit that complimented his eyes nicely. Without a word, she took his arm and the two of them headed out the door.

Unfortunately, not a minute after they had ordered their meal, Chris's phone went off, and there was only one person it could have possibly been. _Dan_. Elise sulked, her face sinking into her hands in frustration. She peered at Chris through her fingers, and he gestured to her that he would be right back. Elise only nodded, then her eyes hit the floor. The seconds ticked by uncomfortably and Chris still hadn't come back. The waiter brought them their food, yet there was still no sign of her husband at all. With her fork, she very unenthusiastically poked at her shrimp alfredo, stirring it impatiently as her appetite had completely vanished.

Elise threw the utensil down in fury, standing from her seat and storming off to the restrooms. She very ungracefully shoved passed a few girls who were chitchatting in the doorway and locked herself in the nearest stall. For several minutes, all she did was hold back the sobs that threatened to escape her throat; her tears, however, flowed freely from her eyes, likely running the mascara down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Tonight was ruined, and she wasn't sure if she should blame Dan or Chris. Without holding back her strength, Elise slammed her fist down on the toilet paper dispenser, effectively ripping it off of the wall and made her way out of the bathroom.

As calm as she possibly could, Elise sat back down at their table—Chris's seat was still vacant, so he had obviously been nabbed by Dan. She fished through her purse, looking for her wallet to just put the money on the table and leave. As her fingertips separated the bills, Elise prepared to pluck them from her wallet when a familiar voice caused her to freeze.

"Elise?" Plum colored eyes slowly rose to verify the owner of the voice and she was surprised—and a bit irritated—to see the man who tried to steal Dan's identity. Carefully, Elise closed her purse, her gaze not once leaving him, as she expected he was up to something. The impostor seemed to notice the way she was looking at him and his brow rose, his smile growing a bit nervous—though it seemed forced. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Her voice was a little acidic, still clearly agitated from tonight's events. The impostor was certainly taken aback by her tone, but that didn't stop him from taking the seat across from her.

"Heh, well," he started, rubbing the back of his neck timidly. "I had a date tonight. But, ah, I got stood up. Can you believe that? Haha." It was interesting how he didn't seem to be too bothered by the fact. Elise huffed, wishing she could feel that way. "What about you?" the identity thief chimed. "What are _you_ doing here?" He tilted his head with intrigue, his hands resting on the table and interlocking his fingers as he awaited her answer.

She was just starting to calm down… but now her eyes were ablaze, her hands balled up into tight fists, and she was ready to send a punch flying into his face, but Elise didn't want to make a scene so she held back her rage. Her lips remained sealed as that information was absolutely none of his business. Why did he even care in the first place? Hopefully if she remained silent, he would just drop the subject altogether and leave, but the way those azure eyes stared at her intently, that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

The impostor brought his hands up, resting his chin upon his intertwined fingers. What looked to be a frown spread across his mouth, and he gave Elise an almost sympathetic look. "Let me guess," he began. "You came here with Chris? And then—" The impostor reeled back as Elise pounded her fist on the table. Her body trembled, as she tried her hardest to keep it together.

"_Dan_…" she hissed. Elise slowly grew more upset as everything that happened tonight became fresh on her mind once again. She really didn't want to show such vulnerability, especially in front of this crooked identity thief. "Whatever," she mumbled under her breath, trying to veil her annoyance. "It's not like I didn't expect this. So I'm not too upset over it." Elise, of course, was lying through gritted teeth. Whether or not the impostor bought it or not was of no concern to her. Fumbling with her purse again, she reached inside and pulled out a few bills and unceremoniously threw them on the table.

"I'm sorry." Elise would have stood up and been out of there had the impostor not said those words. She expected either him to accept her lie or deny it, but… sympathy? Angling her head, she eyed him curiously.

"Really, I'm fine," she protested. His hands fell to rest on the table again, and the look he gave her was a serious one.

"Really, _you're not_," he insisted, standing from his seat. Elise reeled back a bit when he suddenly strode up to her, extending a hand out to her. "C'mon. We shouldn't let this night end on a bad note, especially since we _both_ got stood up." His fingers curled, urging her to accept his offer. "You like to dance, don't you, Elise?"

A little too quickly, Elise widened her eyes at the mention of dancing. She was hesitant, but a nervous hand slowly rose and placed itself in his. "…Yes," she muttered silently as she stood up. _Wait a second_… "How did you know that?"

The only answer the identity thief gave her was a toothy smirk. A bit unnerving, but Elise ultimately didn't let it bother her as she continued to allow him to guide her to the dance hall. All the while, Elise was in a bit of a daze, not being able to shake the mild guilt she was feeling. But it was just one little dance…

Elise finally returned to her senses when the two of them stopped and the impostor pulled her to face him. He kept her hand in his while his free one found its way on her waist. Elise cast her eyes down at the floor nervously before her hand timidly slid up to his shoulder. The music in the background was slow and steady, as was their clockwise motion. It was like they were middle school sweethearts dancing at a soc-hop or something. Elise held back her laughter, disguising it as a smile.

The impostor seemed to take note of her amusement, an equally amused smile spreading across his own features. Carefully, he led Elise into a spin before gently pulling her back towards him. The motion caught her off guard to the point where she stumbled upon the return, her body bumping into his. Elise gave the identity thief a look of embarrassment only for him to respond with a grin. Slowly, his hand proceeded to slither around her torso to rest on the small of her back. It was very gradual, but their bodies were definitely getting closer together.

It was peculiar with how accepting Elise was with being so close to someone she could have easily considered an enemy. Perhaps enemy was too strong of a word, but this small favor the identity thief was doing for her easily lifted her mood—whether it was an act or not. Of course, when the impostor slowly moved his head closer so that their foreheads were touching, she did grow a little wary. Ultimately, she did not resist, instead choosing to focus intently on those striking blue eyes of his. They kind of reminded her of Chris's eyes.

The two continued carefully and rhythmically swaying to the music. They seemed to adapt to each others movements fairly well, not missing a beat nor taking a single misstep. All the distance between them was gone, and Elise hardly seemed to notice that she was pressing up against the impostor. Her focus was lost in those eyes, in this moment and she'd be lying if she said she wanted it to end. Elise continued following the identity thief's lead, a little jostled when he tilted her backwards, dipping her down low. Her focus did not waver—that is, until his lips came into contact with hers.

The impostor slowly shut his eyes and angled his head, while Elise froze in place, her eyes growing wide. There was only one appropriate response in this situation. She should have denied him, should have shoved him away, but instead… she went with it. Elise felt her eyes fall shut and she adjusted her lips so they better fit in the kiss. Her hand traveled up to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel the impostor's lips curl up into a smirk before parting. His tongue slowly trailed along Elise's bottom lip, pleading access.

The instant her mouth opened, the identity thief wasted no time in exploring the cavern, and Elise even challenged him with her own muscle. Their tongues became acquainted, swirling against each other and fighting for dominance. The impostor appeared to be the victor in their little tongue war, Elise breaking the kiss to catch her breath. The impostor took this moment to take her bottom lip between his teeth and gently bite down.

Elise blinked, like she had just emerged from a trance. It was then she became aware of what she had done. There was a moment of desperation where she hoped she just imagined it, but no. The taste of his kiss was still fresh on her lips and she could clearly remember the sensation of him holding her while they danced, how intimate it was… Elise stepped back, staring at the impostor with her eyes wide.

The identity thief simply gave her a sly grin. He took a moment to lick at his lips before speaking again. "Happy Birthday, Elise."


End file.
